


[Podfic] Forever and Always

by MistbornHero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Duckling, F/M, Pirate Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Princess Emma Swan, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Princess Emma sneaks out every night to look for adventure. Captain Hook is on a quest of his own. What happens when they meet?An orphaned work.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic] Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever and Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078151) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is a late submission for week 4 of VoiceTeams 2020

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:28:59 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (21 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/ouat-forever-and-always)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/enq5syv1m0vfqfd/OUAT-ForeverAndAlways.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xUD_vlLeD_pLo0STvjD0LCmXs-O56K4n/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Forever and Always_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078151)
  * **Author:**[orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account)
  * **Music:**[Forever and Always - Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzDvqX2MXCM)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[ipreferaviators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators)



  



End file.
